This invention concerns safety devices for eliminating the strangulation hazard presented by the dangling pull cords for window coverings such as blinds, pleated shades, etc. Such pull cords are often connected at their lower ends to create a noose. Even single cords can cause strangling of an infant or small child if neck entanglement occurs.
Many devices and arrangements have been proposed to alleviate this hazard, as for example the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,298, which allows for readily separable cord ends to allow an entrapped child to free himself (or herself), and also a way of looping the cords on an elevated support to be out of reach of the child.
Such devices have been relatively conspicuous and complicated.
It is desirable that such devices be inconspicuous so as to not compromise the aesthetics of the window covering and also to be low in cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for holding window covering pull cords which is unobtrusive and simple and can be manufactured at a very low cost.
The above recited object and others which will become apparent upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by a two element holding device, the first element being a short narrow strip of hook and loop material (i.e., Velcro(trademark)) which has a notch on one end and a hole through which the pull cords are threaded and retained with the pull which is larger than the hole. The second element comprises a small patch of mating hook and loop material which is glued or otherwise attached to the window frame at a point high enough to hold the cords out of reach of a small child when the strip is detachably affixed to the patch. The cords are then able to be draped over the notched end to be held up well out of reach for small children.
The small size of the hook and loop material pieces makes them very lightweight and unobtrusive, and can be made at very low cost. Various colors of this material are available to further enhance the unobtrusiveness of the device.